


S.E.X

by K_Vader



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool Thought Boxes, Getting Back Together, Humor, Jealous Wade, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Vader/pseuds/K_Vader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade broke up a year and a half ago, but Tony’s birthday party is happening and even if the plan was to be away from each other it is well known that <em>"Where there was fire, ashes remain"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	S.E.X

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration haha:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-W6_o13F3U
> 
>  
> 
> {Yellow}  
> [White]

Wade and Peter have not seen each other since the breakup, things ended very badly, so they have not spoken since. But today a friend in common (Tony) was celebrating his birthday and they were both invited. Peter knew this because Clint thought it would be better if they knew beforehand, so things wouldn’t turn awkward.

Peter first thought of not going _‘No one’s going to miss me anyway, I’m not even a party person.’_ But here he was, about to enter a party which he planned to avoid.

When he came in, the place was big. Tony rented the whole thing for his party and Peter was glad it was so big, it meant he would not even have to see Wade more than once that night. Nat met him with a glass of vodka in her hand and looking amazing as always.

“Peteey I’m so glad you came, looking handsome by the way.” Peter blushed with a smile “Wade’s already here.” his smile disappeared. “Yeah, just thought you should know.”

“I’m gonna be fine, this place looks amazing and huge.”

“I know, you should see the rooms, those are big too.” Peter looked at her with astonishment and she laughed. “Just thought you should know. Talking about that, I have a friend I want to introduce you, his name is Marc and is super handsome. He is here in case you’re interested.”

“I don’t think it is a good idea with you know who here.”

“I said in case you were interested. And don’t worry, just like you said the place is huge, he won’t even notice.” Peter knew it was still not a good idea, but smiled anyway, that's when he saw Tony.

“Excuse me Nat, I’m gonna say hi to the birthday guy.”

“Yeah sure.” she said and went back to the dance floor.

“Hey birthday boy!” he shouted getting closer to Tony, who smiled and hugged him.

“The word boy next to my birthday is a big compliment.” they both laughed “Wade is already here.” 

_‘Seriously?’_ he thought “Yeah, Nat already told me.”

“Oh okay, then go and have fun. There’s a guy named Marc, friend’s with Nat who you might want to meet.”

_‘SERIOUSLY?’_ “She already told me that too.”

“Then go and get some hickies or whatever you young people do.” Peter looked at him with a ‘WTF?’ expression and Tony sighed “I sounded too old right?” Peter nodded “Whatever then, just go and do whatever you kids do.”

“I’m not, I’m 23… Whatever, thank you.” 

He then went to the bar, if he was already there he could at least drink a little. Everything was free, and fancy drinks where not an usual thing for him.

“Hi, I want… Alcohol?” the bartender laughed.

“Which drink?” he barely drinks so he had no idea of what the names are. So he just shrugged and the bartender laughed again “Okay man, I’ll prepare something special for you.”

“Hey Petey boy!” he heard two voices behind him and turned, Steve and Bucky were coming, both very dizzy.

“Hi guys, glad to see you all so happy.” Bucky put an arm over his shoulder.

“Who would’ve say that Tony could make a drink that could actually affect our bodies?”

“I never thought I would feel this dizzy ever again in my life… And it’s amazing.” said Steve and Peter laughed along with the bartender, who was paying attention.

“I can see you’re having a good time.”

“Yo man!” Sam aka Falcon screamed from the other side of the bar and came running “Give him whatever they’re drinking,” he said to the bartender. Peter shook his head and the guy laughed, giving him a wink. Peter turned very flushed.

“Did that guy just wink an eye to you?” asked Sam with a troll look on his face

“Don’t even think about it.”

“Who winked an eye to Pete?” asked Steve very loud.

“Oh God this is so embarrassing.”

“Wade is already here.” said Bucky also very loud _‘SERIOUSLY?’_

“I know, everyone seems very interested in letting me know.”

“Hey it’s not our fault that you two broke up,” said Sam “Plus he was already flirting with a guy upstairs.” Peter froze.

“W-What?... Really?”

“JA relax kid, the bartender looks good, have some fun.”

“Do I know the person he was flirting with?” they all looked at each other “Oh come on is just one question.”

“Unless you two get back together none should ask about the other, case closed.” said Steve screaming on Peter’s ear who almost went deaf.

“You know I can hear you even with the loud music, right? No need to scream in my ear.” the bartender came back and gave him his drink, Sam got closer.

“I hope you wrote your number there, this kid is single.” Peter looked at him with wide eyes. “Anyway, we’re leaving now Petey boy, see you around," he said with a wink, Peter looked at him with a penetrating look and Sam just laughed. He was leaving with Steve by his side when Bucky came back running.

“We don’t know the guy… Just thought you should know,” he was leaving but came back again. “Oh and It was he who brought him.” Peter felt a bolt of jealousy in his body. Bucky stayed there looking at him, waiting for a 'Thank you' but since Peter seem so lost, he just shrugged and left.

Peter stayed there with a rare drink (that tasted really good actually) in his hands and with a very strong feeling of jealousy, then he heard the bartender talking behind him, so he turned.

“I’m Patrick by the way.” 

“Nice to meet you, Peter.” they shook hands.

“How’s the drink?”

“Amazing, how’s it called?”

“Doesn’t have a name, I just invented it, I could name it Peter,” he said smiling seductively. Peter blushed and was thankful that the place was dark.

“THERE YOU ARE!” Natasha again, so he turned to meet her. “Pete it is good to see you again, this is Marc.” he looked at her concerned and she just smiled. Marc was tall, blonde, nice smile but a fake -almost orange- tan.

“Hello Peter, it’s a pleasure.” said Marc smiling wide, he smiled back and shook the hand Marc reach at him.

“Nice to meet you, Marc.” 

“No, the pleasure is mine.” he said looking at him from the feet to the head with a hungry look on his face. Peter laughed nervously and turned to Natasha with an uncomfortable look on his face. 

“Anyway I’ll leave you two alone.” and before Peter could stop her she left him alone with Marc _AND_ Patrick. Marc took a seat next to him and Peter turned to the side, Patrick was next to him and Marc in front. He smiled at Patrick who looked uncomfortable.

“Hello I want a sex in the beach, please.” Marc asked looking at Peter still with the hungry look. Peter laughed nervously again.

“Um sure sir,” said Patrick awkwardly and went back to his job, now Peter felt bad for the guy.

“So Peter, what do you like?” asked Marc and Patrick was giving all kind of looks to the guy.

“What do you mean?” asked Peter nervous.

“You know, just asking,” said Marc and Peter now was very confused.

“I um…”

“Peteer!” he sighed relieved when he saw Clint coming.

“Oh good, I’m _SO_ glad to see you.” he said soothed. Clint looked at him with a happy smile, then he saw the expression on his face and now he was confused, so he looked at Marc, then Patrick and then back at Peter “… Oh, I see.” Clint said and Peter smiled awkwardly “Do you want to come up with me?... Nope, never mind not up, you shouldn’t go there.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Why? What is happening up there?” asked Marc and Clint looked at him with a ‘Dafuq you care dude?’ expression.

“Peter’s assassin ex-boyfriend is up there,” and nodded with a smile. Marc's eyes opened wide, he was suddenly scared.

“Oh… Well in that case you’re right, we shouldn’t go up there.” Clint turned to Peter stressed out.

“Yeah… I was taking Pete with me actually… Alone, you know?” Marc turned to him and Peter smiled nervously.

“But we’re having a good time.” he winked and went back to his hungry look, so Peter looked at Clint asking for help.

“Diner is over mate, I’m taking this one,” said Clint and then he turned to Patrick “He might come back for you later.” Peter blushed and Patrick smiled.

“I’ll be waiting.” then Clint grabbed Peter's wrist and dragged him away from the cannibal.

“What was that?” Clint asked when they got into a couch that was at the other side of the room. 

“I don’t know, the bartender started flirting with me and then Nat came with that guy that looked like a wolf looking for a steak and then you saved me… Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.”

“Clint… Who did Wade bring?” Clint rolled his eyes and looked at him.

“No one, just a random dude Wade met two days ago in a bar we went to.”

“…Oh okay.” he looked away.

“Peter, I mean it.”

“Yeah I know.” Clint stood up and indicate him to do the same.

“Come on, the only way you’ll be relaxed is until you see him.” Peter didn’t say anything and just followed him upstairs. 

“There.” he pointed to a big all muscle man and Peter turned to Clint with wide eyes. “Don’t worry, it’s all muscle, no brain.” Then he looked back and saw Wade. He looked handsome _‘very handsome actually… But you shouldn’t think about that Peter.’_

“He looks good.” and then shut immediately when he notice he said that out loud. Clint laughed and put a hand over his shoulder.

“He doesn’t admit it out loud, but he misses you.” Peter smiled “Come on, let’s say hi.” and before Peter could react he was already being dragged to Wade.

*-*-*

{OH MY GOD!}

[WHAT?]

Wade looked around and saw Clint and Peter coming, he cleared his throat and cleaned his clothes a little (a lot).

“You okay?” asked the big guy he brought and couldn’t even remember his name.

“Yeah I’m fine.”

{Yeah right.}

[You better have composure.]

{If you want that ass back you better look handsome.}

[Hey we’re asking for hope not impossibility.]

“Hello, gentlemen!” greet Clint.

“Hey… We came with you remember?” said the big guy and Clint smiled at him with the most hypocritical smile.

{Lol I love that smile.}

[So pure and honest.]

“Hi, Petey!” Wade said and Peter looked up at him. He could feel every part of his body trembling.

{I missed that face so much *.*}

[We need him back.]

“Hi Wade,” he said shyly and then looked away.

{Fuck this is gonna be hard.}

“Wade I want something to drink,” said the big guy. Peter looked at the guy and rolled his eyes

{SHIT!}

[THERE YOU GO, he still wants us.]

“Yeah man whatever… So, Petey what have you been doing?” the big guy looked at him with an angry face and Clint took his arm very happy.

“Let’s go get your drink big guy, you two wait here.” Peter looked at him with an anxious expression and he just laughed, leaving with the other, whose name no one could remember.

{… Fuck.}

[This is your time to shine.]

{Don’t fuck it.}

“You’re not helping.” he whispered and Peter looked at him.

“Tell them I say hi.”

{OH MY GOD! HE SAID HI TO US!}

[I’m going to faint.]

“They’re happy to see you.” they both smiled, looking at each other until Peter broke the eye contact looking to the side very uncomfortable. 

[This is too awkward.]

{It used to be so beautiful.}

“I think I better go now.” said Peter crossing his arms on his chest.

{NOO!}

“Please don’t…” _‘Shit, I said that out loud’_

[…]

{…}

Peter looked down “Sorry Wade I can’t do this.”

“Do what Petey? We’re just talking.” Peter looked up and made eye contact again.

{Those eyes.}

[I can’t.]

“This… Pretend that nothing happened, and that there’s no… You know.”

“Tell me.” Peter rolled his eyes and looked away.

“No… I’m going down.”

{ _YES_ please go down there.}

“That’s not what he meant by down, Yellow.” Peter opened his eyes, all blushed and left without a word.

{Fuck…}

[This is so bad.]

*-*-*

Peter went back to the bar and asked for another of the mystery drinks. Patrick winked and started working, looking at Peter from time to time and giving all kind of flirtatious looks. Peter kept blushing and felt pretty dumb about it. Then Patrick came back with the drink.

“You know, I can actually take a break, do you want to dance?” asked Patrick and Peter blushed (again), he only dances at home, alone, when NO ONE is watching _‘Only Wade sometimes…’_

“Yeah sure.” maybe that would help him forget about the whole situation with Wade.

They went to the dance floor and started dancing. Peter really was having a good time, when the song changed to a very slow and Marc appeared.

“Hi, sunshine. Mind if I take this dance?”Peter turned to Patrick, who was looking at the other guy in confusion.

“Um I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Marc pulled him closer, Peter gasped and pushed him away “Wow dude, I said no.”

“Peter its okay, here’s my number if you want to call me.” Patrick pulled out a card and gave it to hhim, but Marc grabbed it instead.

“Don’t worry sunshine, he won’t need that, he will be having a very good time with me tonight.” before Peter could say something, someone punched Marc. It was Wade, and he was very angry.

“Over my dead body, _‘sunshine’_.” then he kicked him.

“Okay that’s enough,” it was Natasha “He got the point.”

Wade came closer to Natasha very angry and Peter stood between them facing Nat.

“I’m pretty sure he’s sorry about that.”

“I’m not.” Peter looked at him with a menacing look.

{I missed that look.}

[I’m so turn on right now.]

“Petey don’t let him ruin your night.” said Natasha.

“He’s not, actually that was your friend, I was having a good time with Patrick,” he pointed at Patrick who was now scared because Wade stare directly at his soul “And your friend Marc kind of ruined it.”

Natasha turned to Marc who was already stand and glare at him, then she turned to Peter “Sorry about that then.”

“Don’t worry, actually…” he leaned over Natasha and grabbed the card with Patrick’s number from Marc “I’ll take that.” and then smiled at Patrick who half smiled because Wade was now clenching his jaws very hard and killing him with every move.

{That’s right bitch, you better run.}

[You better ignore his texts or we’ll put that phone in you know where.]

“And you.” Peter turned to face Wade “You come with me,” and started walking. Wade was now confused but followed him anyway. The rest stayed there, all very bemused, except for Clint who just smiled proudly.

They got behind a wall, in front of the bathrooms, it was very dark and Peter looked mad.

{We might be in trouble.}

“I had that controlled, but you had to act like the possessive you are.”

“I’m sorry Petey I…” before he could finish Peter jumped over him and kissed him

{WHAT IS THIS?}

[WHAT IS HAPPENING?]

He stick his tongue on Wade’s mouth and he opened it, more than happy, playing along with the whole weird situation. Then Peter broke the kiss and went down to his neck.

“Petey what’s happening? I’m not complaining of course I just want to know if this is real or…” Peter put a hand on his mouth and looked at him.

“This is sex and we’re gonna have it, after that I don’t know, but don’t ruin the moment.” Wade nodded and kissed him again.

He grabbed his butt, and Peter broke the kiss, moaned a ‘fuck’ and kissed him again. Wade kept going up with his hands pulling the sweatshirt he was wearing a little up just to feel his soft pale skin in his scarred hands again. All that with the sound of the loud music was driving him crazy. 

Peter started biting his earlobe and Wade moaned. That's when someone came out of the bathroom and Peter jumped away from him breathlessly, and smiled to the guy. The other turned at Wade who had his shirt all messed up and a very hard cock. The guy opened his eyes wide and looked up to a blushed Wade. Peter chuckled and Wade smiled awkwardly.

“I better go now.” said the guy and left almost runing.

[About time.]

Wade looked at Peter who had a playful look on his face, so he pushed him gently to the wall and leaned to face him. “So… Horny spider, about that sex.” then he came closer to pin Peter to the wall with his hips “You sure about this, _‘sunshine’_? I don’t want to end up with blue balls and a broken heart.” Peter got on his tiptoes and kissed him.

“We both know you and I are more than just sex, right?”

Wade kissed him again, and pressed him even more to the wall. Peter moaned and Wade trailed down to the neck leaving hickies on the way.

“Wade… _Shit_ … People will keep coming to the bathroom and… _Oh fuck_ … And we shouldn’t fuck here… _Mmm_ … Just saying.”

“You were the horny one who brought me here, I can’t go out there with this friend of mine stand like this.” Peter looked down and smiled.

“I missed that thing.”

{And he surely misses you baby.}

[100%]

Wade kissed him on the neck again and started pulling his sweatshirt up but Peter put his hands on his to stop him.

“Not here.” Wade looked at him with puppy eyes.

{NOO *cries*}

[But he said he wanted sex.]

“You promised no blue balls.” Peter laughed.

“In that case we would both end with blue balls.” Wade looked down, saw his hard dick and groaned before getting back to his neck “We could go to the bathroom and lock the door.”

{Well miauu.}

[Someone’s hungry.]

Wade looked at him with surprise “Well well well Baby Boy, look who’s getting naughty.” Peter smiled and bit his lip. “Oh fuck okay, let’s go to that fucking bathroom right now.”

They got inside the bathroom and Peter locked before Wade jumped him, hugging him from behind and kissing all the way in the back of his long neck. Peter laughed, he has always been ticklish back there and Wade remembered.

“Get out of that thing _now_.” he whispered in a hoarse tone to Peter's ear. Peter bit his lip as his body trembled. Wade turned him around the waist and took off his sweatshirt, then began to walk down Peter's body kissing him, licking and biting every part of his chest and stomach. The young man pulled his head back and Wade picked him up to sit him in the large hand washer, and kissed him again.

{How is it that he always tastes so fucking good.}

[Let’s see if he’s still the same down there.]

“How’s everything down there? Tight or there has been others while I was away?” Peter stayed quiet and Wade could feel the anger hitting him again “Peter…” he was looking down with his lips pressed.

“If you know you won’t like the answer, then don’t ask.” he looked at him. Wade pressed his jaws and looked away. Peter laughed “Plus, you haven’t been a saint yourself have you?” he moved his head so he could face him and Wade looked at him with a very angry face. Peter smiled and kissed him “We’re here now, let’s think about this moment, okay?” 

{Angry sex will be then.}

[... Yes, because I’m still very angry.]

“Fine, let’s have angry but gently sex.” Peter laughed and kissed him. 

Wade kept touching his incredible body, feeling him tremble with every touch. Peter started unbuttoning Wade's shirt, and when he finished, he opened it without removing it completely, and began to touch his pecs and abs. He wanted to remember how it felt. One of his hands came down to Wade's pants, he unbuttoned them and pulled them down taking his cock in his hand, and licking his lips in the process. Wade felt his body burn.

Peter started to move his hand and Wade moaned, pressing his forehead against the other's shoulder. Peter took advantage of it and began to kiss his neck, leaving a trail until reaching the earlobe where he licked and bit. Wade groaned in response.

[We’ve dreamed about this for a year]

{So pathetic yet so romantic]

“I’ve been waiting this for a year Petey, so I really feel like I’m not gonna last.” Peter stopped moving his hand and began unbuttoning his own pants. Wade was no longer resting his head on his shoulder, instead he was looking at the young man pulling his pants down with determination. When the pants plopped on the floor, Peter looked at him.

“Then we better hurry.” he said. Wade laughed and kissed him. 

“We don’t have lube,” they both looked around.

“Well, it’s not like I’m new with that thing of yours, use the precum or spit on your hand, I don’t know.”

“I’m going to imagine you got all that knowledge from having sex with me and not from the fucking assholes you’ve been fucking this past year and…” Peter kissed him.

“Wade shut up and get in there.”

{You do as he says.}

[Yes sir.]

So he did, after many spitting, and even some water to prepare Peter, he began to enter. They both groaned and he leaned his head on Peter's shoulder, pushing his hips at a slow pace.

“I need to use the bathroom.” Someone shouted from the outside. They both laughed and Wade was about to scream when Peter put a hand in his mouth and then kissed him to prevent that from happening.

Wade quickened the pace and Peter grabbed Wade's shoulders, pressing his mouth against him to prevent a loud groan. After several thrusts, Wade came, biting Peter's shoulder to avoid a loud groan, being followed by Peter who made a breathless sound that was heavenly to Wade's ears.

They put on their clothes and before Peter could open the door Wade pulled him by the waist “Now what?” Peter smiled.

“I don’t know, but that was amazing.”

"As alway," he kissed him again "Oh and before we leave Petey... Throw away that guy's number."


End file.
